YOUR RIVAL IS YOUR TWIN
by fadhildesanta
Summary: Naruto adalah penjahat kelas tinggi ,suatu hari ia ditangkap dan dipenjara 2 tahun, setelah kebebasannya ia punya rencana buat menghancurkan keluarganya ,this is from the rivalry begins hanya ganti judul dan alurnya just enjoy


**YOUR RIVAL IS YOUR TWINS  
**

**AUTHOR : FADHIL DE SANTA**

**HANYA TERISPIRASI DGN NARUTO DAN NEED FOR SPEED RIVALS**

**PAIRING : TEEN **

**NARUTO PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

**NEED FOR SPEED PUNYA EA GAMES**

**Genre : crime , family **

**SUMARRY : menceritakan antara pembalap liar dan seorang polisi ,masing – masing memilih jalannya sendiri ,this is Naruto ( racer ) VS Menma ( cop ) just enjoy**

**Warning ! : geje ,kacau lah entah gimana dan dimana dan diedit alur ceritanya karena tidak ada ide lagi **

**Prologue **

Cops side

_"kita tidak terikat ,bebas…..,tanpa borgol … kami mengejar waktu dengan sebuah mobil paling kuat dan cepat " _

_ " mobil tidaklah menbayar kepada kita …. Kita pergi di mana kita inginkan, ketika kita inginkan, secepat yang kita inginkan"_

_" kamu menyebut kami preman ,tapi jauh di lubuk hati kau tau bahwa kau membutuhkan kita " _

_" kita jaksa hukum ,kau tidak bisa menangkap setan dengan malaikat "_

Racer side

_ " aku bukan seperti kau …. Aku adalah kehidupan kau yang kau takuti untuk kau tempati ….. kau tertidur ….aku bangkit ….aku adalah pertunjukan realitas , seorang katalisator , 15 menit yang kau tidak akan pernah kau punya dan yang kau harap " _

_" kau ingin tau kenapa aku melakukan ini ?...aku ingin tau kenapa dan apa yang kau tidak suka "_

Cops _" kita adalah akhir kebebasanmu " _

Racer _ " aku akan kabur " _

Cops_ " aku adalah bayangan yang tidak bisa kau guncangkan "_

Racer _" aku tidak pernah berhenti " _

Cops _" kita akan mencarimu sampai akhir _

Racer _" kau tidak bisa menangkapku " _

Cops_ " aku akan menangkapmu "_

Racer _" kau akan membuatku terkenal "_

Cops _" kita ada dimana mana "_

Racer _" kau akan gagal "_

Cops _" kita akan menghancurkanmu "_

Racer _" kau adalah tantanganku "_

Cops _" kau adalah target kita "_

Racer _" kau adalah rivalku "_

**LOKASI KEJADIAN : KOTA KONOHA PUSAT**

**JAM 08.50 **

_" balapan jalanan sedang terjadi di sebuah kota pusat ,aku butuh bantuan untuk pengejaran ini "_

_" baiklah kami sudah mengirimkan bantuan untuk pengejaran ini ,apakah kau bisa mencirikan kendaraan tersebut "_

_" tersangka menggunakan ferrari F12 Berlinetta warna merah "_

Kota konoha ,dimana tempat ini begitu indah mulai dari flora dan fauna ,kebersihannya kedamaian kotanya, kesuksesannya, hanya kota inilah yang mempunyai penduduk yang kaya raya terbanyak ,namun semuanya berubah ,yang ada hanya suara sirine dan gerungan sebuah kendaraan beroda 4 melakukan kebut-kebutan namun begitu eksotis dimana-mana ,hampir setiap hari kejadian ini terjadi , sosok misterius mengendarai ferrari tersebut sedang melakukan aksi yang tak semestinya

' _lapor, elite cop sudah datang '_

_' lapor ,police rhino sudah datang '_

_" lapor , S.W.A.T sudah datang dan penghalang jalan sudah terpasang "_

Sang pengendara tersebut mencari akal untuk meloloskan diri namun sia- sia saja ,dia sudah terkepung

' _BERHENTIKAN KENDARAANMU SEKARANG ' _

Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan didepan , sang pengendara yang sedang kebut-kebutan tersebut mencoba menambahkan kecepatan untuk menabrakkan mobil S.W.A.T yang sedang menghalangi jalan untuk menerobosi penghalang jalan tersebut

BLAM!

Namun Sia sia saja , mobil S.W.A.T tersebut dilapisi baja yang begitu kuat dan mobil ferrari itu bertabrakan ,mobil tersebut terjebak dari perangkap 'baja' tersebut , pengendara tersebut hanya terbentur dan mulailah para S.W.A.T tersebut mengepung si pengendara tersebut

" ANGKAT TANGAN ,KELUARLAH KAU SUDAH TERKEPUNG "

Pengendara tersebut terlihat jelas sekarang , pengendara tersebut berciri khas berambut blonde , kedua pipinya bergores seperti kumis kucing ,dan matanya berwarna biru cerah Dan dia dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk di introgasi , nasibnya telah menantinya disana

**KANTOR POLISI KOTA KONOHA**

**JAM 10.12 **

Terlihat seorang tersangka diborgol dan ditambah 4 pengawal yang sedang menjaga si tersangka agar tidak bisa kabur

" hey ,jalan " si pengawal tersebut memukuli sedikit pemuda berambut blonde tersebut menggunakan pentungan agar menuruti perintahnya , sang berambut blonde tersebut ditahan di ruang introgasi

" CEPAT MASUK ! "  
si polisi tersebut mendorong pria berambut blonde tersebut

" duduk " polisi tersebut menyuruh pemuda berambut blonde tersebut duduk

" biar aku bacakan , namamu Naruto Uzumaki ,umurmu 19 tahun ,kejahatanmu adalah ngebut dijalanan , penggelapan ekspor – impor mobil , dan pencurian mobil impor setiap bulan " , " ya ya dan ya " pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut menjawab pertanyaan tersebut

" beban kejahatanmu sebesar 12 juta dan itu tergolong kejahatan berkelas tinggi , dan sebagai gantinya kau dipenjara 2 tahun dengan tahanan yang begitu ketat

" aku mengerti ,baiklah " mungkin inilah takdir untuknya

Naruto POV

mungkin inilah nasibku ,dipenjara ….. perkenalkan aku Naruto Uzumaki ,aku memang sendirian , aku dibuang saat aku berumur 10 tahun ,aku anak orang kaya di dunia karena orang tuaku itu orang yang sukses , perusahaan itu bernama Namikaze corp.

ayahku , Minato Namikaze orang yang begitu jenius dan mempunyai ambisi untuk memajukan konoha menjadi yang lebih baik , dan ibuku benama Kushina Uzumaki adalah istri Minato Namikaze ,mereka pun menikah dan mempunyai anak kembar

yaitu aku dan Menma , Menma mempunyai bakat hebat untuk memajukan perusahaan itu saat dia berumur 6 tahun dia hebat dan begitu jenius melebihi ayahnya ,sementara aku hanyalah anak biasa yang tidak bisa apa – apa , keduanya pun memanjakan kembaranku ,dan karyawan di perusahaan tersebut menganggap Menma adalah orang terpandang yang harus dijempolkan , aku hanya dianggap 'transparan' dan mereka selalu mengacuhkan keberadaanku

dan saat umurku menginjak 10 tahun mereka membuangku dijalanan yang begitu jauh dari kota tempat tinggalku yaitu kota konoha

#FLASHBACK ON

" naruto " ayahku memanggilku " ada apa ayah ? " aku sedikit kagum ,karena ayahku menyapaku " ayah ingin mengajakmu keluar kota " aku sangat kagum karena tidak pernah ayahku mengajakku jalan – jalan , dan aku pun sudah rapi dan kami pun berangkat , ayahkku mengajak ke tempat wahana taman rekreasi di kota kumo , begitu ramai dan benyak anak-anak yang sedang begitu ceria dengan orang tuanya

" Naruto ,kau tunggu disini ya ,kau pegang amplop ini ya " ayahku mulai pergi ,aku hanya duduk untuk menunggu ayahku , sudah 1 jam aku menunggu ayahku aku pun mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu " ayah dimana , ayah " aku pun mulai takut ,aku pun mencari lagi tapi tidak ketemu juga ,aku menemukan jalan keluar taman rekreasi dan aku berlari untuk mencari ayahku di tempat parker, saat aku cari mobil ayahku tidak ada ,aku pun membuka amplop tersebut dan ada sebuah surat

" _Naruto ,kami membuangmu karena kau hanya beban bagi kami karena kau tidak ada kepintaran sama sekali , kau lemah dan bodoh dan selamat tinggal dari kehidupan keluarga Namikaze " _

Aku pun menyadarinya ,aku adalah beban , lemah dan aku bodoh ,jadi itulah mereka membuangku karena aku tidak pintar dan aku tidak punya bakat untuk memajukan perusahaan orangtuaku adalah keturunan Namikaze dan Uzumaki….kedua keturunan ini mempunyai bakat kejeniusannya melebihi para ilmuan mulai berumur 6 tahun , tapi akan ku buktikan kalau aku hebat dan pintar dan akan kuhancurkan perusahaan itu " akan kubuktikan kalo aku jenius dan kubuat kalian sengsara HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH " aku pun tertawa jahat

6 tahun berlalu aku sudah berumur 16 tahun dan mulai melakukan kejahatan mulai dari mencuri mobil Audi R8 berwarna silver dengan pintu terbuka , pemilik tersebut sedang memasuki hotel dan membiarkan mobil itu terbuka dan menyuruh pelayan di hotel tersebut untuk memarkirkan mobilnya tapi terlambat ,aku pun mulai mengambil mobil tersebut dengan kuncinya yang masih menggantung di slot kunci mobil dan aku mulai menancapkan gas " pencuri ! " pelayan tersebut memgejar ku " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA " aku pun tertawa dan mulai pergi untuk melakukan perjalanan ke kota konoha

#FLASHBACK END

Mungkin sekarang hanya menunggu untuk keluar dari penjara , dipenjara aku disiksa ,dipukuli oleh para pidana yang badannya begitu kekar kadang aku dipukuli menggunakan kunci inggris ,dan untuk makan aku hanya makan sayur dan nasi ,tidak ada ramen yang begitu enak dan tidur di ranjang yang keras yan begitu menyakitkan tapi aku sudah bersyukur masih bisa hidup

NARUTO POV END 

2 tahun berlalu hari dimana pemuda berambut blonde tersebut menghirup udara segar , pemuda tersebut keluar dari tahanan " selamat datang kembali Naruto " seseorang menyapa kehadiran Naruto yang baru keluar dari penjara

" kau …."

TBC

Maaf kalo jelek


End file.
